emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6591 (27th June 2013)
Plot Debbie continues banging on the door to Dale View. Sarah wonders what's going on. Debbie walks over and starts hitting Robbie to the floor until Diane drags her off him. Declan reminds Katie that she signed a five-year contract, she's going nowhere until it suits him. Brenda says she's going to surprise Bob with a wedding. Charity talks Belle into going on holiday with Lisa. A desperate Debbie tries to get Robbie to tell the truth. Dan notices Hettie has disappeared as Bob informs Kerry has gone. Debbie trashes Tug Ghyll in a fit of anger. Bob tries to convince Dan to report Hettie being stolen to the police as Kerry pulls up in it beside them. Dan forces Bob to apologise for thinking Kerry had stolen the van, but gets a shock when she admits that she did steal the van but changed her mind and came back. Nikhil does some research on surprise weddings and discovers that it's not legal. Dan is horrified to find Kerry has had Hettie's name printed on the side of the van with hearts and flowers. Kerry tells Dan that she meant it as a nice gesture for him to remember her by. He asks her to stay in the village. Lisa and Belle leave for their holiday, she makes Zak promise to stay away from Debbie. Katie flirts with Adam in front of Declan. Charity and Diane walk into Tug Ghyll to find it trashed. They force Debbie to pack some clothes for the kids while they stay at Andy's for a few days. She drops them off and explains to Sarah that she's not feeling very well and they have to stay with Andy for a while. Sarah begs her not to go as they both cry uncontrollably. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Office *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, public toilets *Tug Ghyll - 'Living room/kitchen *Dale Head - Exterior *Dale View - Exterior, living room/kitchen, hallway, stairs *Victoria Cottage - Living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notable dialogue Brenda Walker: "I only want a surprise wedding. Surely, if you can have a gay one, you can have a surprise one." Gennie Walker: "You couldn't have a surprise gay wedding either." Brenda Walker: "...I wouldn't want one, I'm heterosexual." Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes